This invention relates to the field of detecting chemical agents. The invention, in particular, relates to a device that enables a chemical agent monitor which records and quantifies a chemical agent in the environment to tranmit the data to a remote display. It is an interface until that is capable of processing the data from conventional ion mobility spectrometry chemical detection units and converting and transmitting this data in a form useable by a conventional remote readout plasma panel or other type conventional display. The interface has three modes and allows many and varied systems to be assembled from existing components in the United States and North Atlantic Treaty Organization's (NATO's) arsenals.
A hand-held Chemical Agent Monitor (CAM) field unit developed by Graseby Dynamics Ltd. of Great Britain was chosen for the point detector as the units are ubiquitous in both our Naval fleet and the fleets of our allies. Some minor modification of these units is hereinbelow disclosed. The modifications provide for remote control and remote sensing of airborne chemical agents by providing one or a plurality of plasma displays and controls through a fiber optic link.
The hand-held CAM device, based on an ion mobility spectroscopy (IMS) cell, samples the air of chemical agents and informs personnel of dangerous contamination by displaying one to eight bars on its liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and outputs a serial data burst encoding the agent detected and its concentration. The CAM chosen for modification and incorporation into this disclosed system is one of several of this type available commerically, and it is within the scope of this disclosure to use any CAM outputting a serial data burst encoding the agent detected and its concentration. The CAM is neither illustrated in detail nor claimed as part of this invention. The CAM is available to those having the proper permits by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization.
The U.S. Naval Fleet and other U.S. military field units have a need for remotely detecting life-threatening chemical attacks without harm to personnel. The chemical detector must be able to purge itself of chemical agents and be immune to shock, vibration and radiations such as EMI.
Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide a microprocessor based interface which will attach remote controls, fiber optics and plasma displays to the held-held chemical detector unit to provide a means of placing the CAM in service at a remotely fixed point allowing it to monitor for chemical agents without harm to personnel.
Another object of this disclosure is to teach an interface that will provide for remote warning of a pending chemical attack.
Another object of this invention is to allow a CAM to be permanently installed aboard a ship.
Still another object of this invention is to allow a CAM to be permanently mounted onto a tank.
Another object of the instant invention will also allow a plurality of CAMs to monitor remote sites in the field while personnel can safely read the chemical detector display data at a central reporting station.
Yet another object of the instant invention will also allow a plurality of CAMs to monitor remote sites in the field while personnel can safely control the chemical detector from a central control station.
Another object of this invention is to teach a chemical alarm system easily adaptable to a shipboard power bus.
Still another object of this invention is to teach a chemical alarm system easily adaptable to a field vehicle power bus.
Another object of this invention is to teach a chemical alarm system easily adaptable to a field battery pack.
Another object of this invention is to teach a chemical alarm system constructed from off-the-shelf components available both commerically and through the military supply system.
Another object of the instant invention is to teach an interface and system for remote warning of changes in the chemical environment which uses CAMs currently available throughout the North Atlantic Treaty Organization.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.